Little sunshine
by Icabot
Summary: A suspect from a crime makes Gibbs world upside down. JIBBS and possibly AU
1. Phone call

**Little sunshine**

(NCIS: Romance/family/AU. JIBBS)

_This is my first NCIS fic ever and __my first in English too. English is not my mother tongue so, if there's any mistake, just blame my ignorance.  
I hope I will have soon a beta._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, if that was the case, Judgement day wouldn't end like this. Well, I own something: Lexi and this story_

Summary: A suspect from a crime makes Gibbs world upside down

- Emergency. How can I help you?

- He's not moving.

- Who?

- Jesse

- Are you sure?

- Yes

- Do you know if he's breathing?

- I don't know

- Can you verify it?

- If he wakes up, he'll be angry.

- Do you know what has happened to him?

- He hit his head.

- With what?

- My baseball bat

- Can you tell me your address?

- Please, come here. He's not moving – she repeats almost crying

- I need your address

- I don't know it

- Where do you live?

- I think it's Arlington

- Can you give me a name?

- Jesse Burns. Petty Officer Jesse Burns.

- I'll send some help. Please stay there.

The line went blank. She sits in the sofa, crying.

NCIS team is in the Squad Room. There hadn't been new cases in a while, so what they've doing lately is almost paperwork and listening DiNozzo teasing McGee because he's bored. When the phone rings, they're all expectant. Maybe this time, there will be some action

- Gibbs… yeah… where?? On our way. – he hangs the phone – Wake up kids, we have work to do!! Someone has just confessed killing a Petty Officer in Arlington.

- Come on, Boss you must be kidding – says DiNozzo – if the suspect has just confess, why on Earth are we going there?

- Because… - he answers smacking him in the head - our suspect is 5 years old.

TBC


	2. Lexi

Little sunshine

**Little sunshine**

_I__f you see something that is wrong written, feel free to tell me._

The team arrives to the crime scene. It's a little townhouse, only one floor. Neighbours are waiting in the street, expecting to know why the police are surrounding the house.

- Ziva talk to the neighbours. I want to know everything about the victim.

- OK, Boss

- DiNozzo, you talk to the suspect.

- Umm.. Boss

- Yeah, McGee??

- The suspect is a kid…

- And….??

- Well, you know, kids and Tony…

- I don't have all the time in the universe, McGee

- He's trying to say that Tony and kids doesn't match

- DiNozzo!! Can you handle a kid??

- Of course, Boss!!

- See? Now, McGee go to do your job

- Yeah, Boss

Gibbs comes inside the house. The victim is lying on the floor. There's blood on his head where he has a wound. He looks around. No signal of fight. There's no sign that a kid is living here neither. He remembers when Kelly was five. There were toys all around the house. He keeps looking and sees her. She seems scared. She's sitting in the sofa, hugging a baseball bat, and remaining silent when Tony talks to her. Her arm is bruised; even swollen as she has been abused.

- DiNozzo, can you come here?

- One moment, I'll be back in a moment – he says – what do you want Boss?

- Ask her about the arm and get her giving you the bat

- Anything else?

- What's her name?

- I don't know.

- DiNozzo, is a simple question. You've been with her for five minutes. What have you been doing?

- She doesn't trust me. I'm working on it.

- We need answers. If you can't do your job…

- I can, I can. No problem, it's a kid, it can't be so difficult.

Tony returns to Lexi. She is still refusing to talk

- Ok, kid. I need to ask you some question. Do you understand me? – He asks slowly, vocalizing in a exaggerate way. She nods

- What's your name?

- Lexi

- Well, Lexi. Do you know this man here?

- It's Jesse

- And Jesse is…?

- My dad.

- Your dad… ok, you see? It's easy. Now, I need your bat – he says trying to take it, but Lexi doesn't let him – Give me the bat, please.

- It's mine!

- But I need it

- It's mine! – She repeats

- But I need it

- It's mine

- But I need it - Tony trying to remove it from her hands

- IT'S MINE!! – She shouts hitting Tony in the process.

- DINOZZO!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?

- She's being stubborn, boss

- And you are stupid. Go to help McGee

- But Boss…

- NOW!!

Gibbs sits beside Lexi

- Sorry about Tony. He's a bit dense sometimes. I'm Jethro, and you are?

- Lexi

- It's a beautiful name – He smiles at her - Did you phone the police?

- Yes

- Good girl. What happened? – He asks looking to Jesse

- He was not moving

- Do you know why?

- Because I hit him

- Was he hurting you?

- Yeah

- Your arm…

- He twisted it. And it hurts

- Did he abuse you??

- Sometimes

- Can I ask you why he did that?

- I opened the fridge. It's forbidden, but I was hungry.

Gibbs sighs, trying to remain calm and wanting to kill again this bastard.

- We'll take you to the hospital

- It doesn't mind. In a couple of days, it'll be better. It's always the same.

- But I want you to go… please? – He asks hopefully

- Ok

- And I will need your bat

- It's mine!

- I know. Let's make a deal. You give me the bat, and I promise no one will hurt you again. Deal?

- Deal – Lexi stays thoughtful for a moment – Mister Jethro… are you angry at me?

- It's Jethro, and no, I'm not angry.

- So, you're not going to slap me? Even I've been misbehaving?

- No

- The only thing I'm going to do is calling someone who could help you

- Promise?

- Promise

Gibbs sees Ducky trying to catch his attention

- I'll be right there. Don't move!

Lexi nods and watches Gibbs leaving without lose sight of him.


	3. Like a shadow

Little sunshine

**Little sunshine**

"Duck? Do you have something for me?"

"Not really, except maybe one thing. I don't think she could be the killer, not being 5 and certainly not with that arm."

"Are you sure?"

"Jethro, he has a bump in his forehead, possibly the one she produced him. But it's impossible she could hit so hard that she broke his skull in that way."

"Ok, thanks"

Gibbs seems relief. He doesn't like the idea of charging the little girl with a murdering accusation. He's about to sit again with Lexi, when Ziva comes.

"Gibbs"

"Something interesting?"

"Neighbors didn't hear anything. One of them says he always suspected the Petty Officer was hiding something. He really didn't have any kind of relation with their neighbors. He was a routine man. He left in the morning and come back in the afternoon. Same every single day. Curious thing is no one knew about the kid. As far as they knew, Burns was single and living alone."

"How come none of them have seen Lexi?"

"No idea."

"Then, find out".

"Ok, Gibbs"

He returns to Lexi. She's yawning, looking at her carefully, she looks tired. He approaches her and picks her up. Lexi tries to fight, but Gibbs calms her and she relax. "I'm going to the hospital with her" he says his team before leaving. They all nod; they know how Gibbs becomes when a kid is involved in a case. At the hospital, it takes the doctor, three nurses and all of Gibbs charm to calm the girl enough to examine her.

He's in the waiting room. They have taken her to radiology. They will be back any minute. He's lost in his own world, when a known voice talks to him

"Jen?"

"Jethro!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Annual check-up.You?"

"Our suspect was injured."

"Since when do you go with suspects to the hospital?"

"It has to be a first time"

"Jethro, what are you not telling me"? He hasn't need to answer. Right then, the doctor went back with Lexi "So…"

"She's 5. She has confessed killing his father, who by the way was abusing her."

"Is she guilty?"

"Ducky doesn't think so"

"Jethro, you know you can't protect every kid in this world, don't you?"

"I can try"

"Jethro.."

"Don't Jethro me, Jen. She's hurt and has nobody. I'll call Social Service. The least I can do is trying to get her a better life."

A nurse comes to tell them that Lexi will be release, he has a broken arm and some bruises, but there's no need for her to stay overnight. He looks at Jen and enters Lexi room. Director Jenny Sheppard follows him in.

After leaving the hospital, Gibbs and the Director take Lexi to the NCIS headquarters. The team looks at them questioningly but he simply glares. Lexis seems scared, she doesn't know what will happen to her and is almost shaking. Jenny Sheppard decides to intervene…

"I'll take her to my office and I'll call the Social Service"

"You don't have to; it's not your responsibility"

"Neither yours, but I'll do it anyway"

"Jen…"

"Yeah, agent Gibbs?" she asks in her professional tone.

"Nothing"

"That's what I thought"

She takes Lexi's hand and goes towards her office. Gibbs turns to his team.

"Ziva, do you know why the neighbours weren't aware of Lexi's presence in the house?"

"Not yet"

"And what are you waiting for?"

"I'm on it, Gibbs"

"Anything about the mother?"

"No mother, Gibbs"

"No mother, DiNozzo? Are you telling me that Lexi was self-create?"

"No, Boss but…"

"But…??"

"I'll check again"

"Do we know something about this case?"

"I could have something, Boss" says McGee, his boss looks at him waiting for an explanation "Oh, yeah. I've been looking on the hospitals database, no medical files and no birth certificate under the name of Lexi Burns. Officially, she doesn't exist, Boss."

TBC


	4. Social Services

Little sunshine

**Little sunshine**

_A short one_

"So, I have to go up there and tell the Director she's looking after a ghost?"

"Maybe she's like D.A.R.Y.L., Boss"

"All of them look to Tony"

"Yeah, you know the movie. 1985, was directed by Simon Wincer. Is about a boy who is adopted only that he really isn't a boy but a scientist experiment of the government…" he shuts up when Gibbs slaps him on the head

"I'm going to check on Abby. When I'm back, I want all we have about P.O Burns"

He's about to leave when the elevator's doors open. A middle age woman comes to the bullpen. She's obviously looking for someone

"Can I help you?" Gibbs ask her

"I'm Anne Middleton, from Virginia Social Services. I have a meeting with Director Sheppard. Do you know where I can found her?"

"Come with me, please"

Gibbs enters the Director's office without knock as always. Lexi is sleeping on the sofa.

"Don't you know how to knock, Agent Gibbs?"

"Social Service is here"

"Thanks". She expects Jetthro to leave but he stays" No work to be done?"

"It can wait five minutes"

"Jethro…."

"I'm not leaving"

She sighs, there's no chance she could win the argument

"Thanks for coming, Miss…"

"Middleton, Anne Middleton. I'm here to assure you we'll do our best to find Lexi a good family"

"We'll need to talk to her sometime in the next days"

"Agent Gibbs, I don't think that's a good idea. This girl has suffered enough…"

"This girl could be our only lead to find her father's killer"

"Ok, but on one condition. It has to be on our terms"

"No problem"

Anne Middleton turns her attention to Lexi

"Is it her?"

"Yeah"

"She seems so peaceful. I'll have to wake up"

"No need. I'll carry her" Gibbs offered. Jen lookd directly to his eyes, but he doesn't change his mind. He picks the girl from the sofa and leaves.

"Is he always like these?"

"Only when he cares".


	5. Playing Dad and Mum

Little sunshine

**Little sunshine**

_Sorry about the delay, but __my muses have been on holidays lately. _

_Feedback is welcome._

Lexi is fully awake when they arrive to the car. Gibbs let her in the floor; he kneels in front of her and looks directly to her eyes.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember I promise to found someone who could help you?" the little girl nods "Well, Miss Middleton is that person"

"Are you coming with me?"

"No"

"I don't wanna go" Lexi embraces him

"You have to"

"Please, don't make me. I'll be a good girl, but don't make me go!" she's sobbing and Gibbs and Jenny hearts are breaking. He looks at his Director. She doesn't need any word to know what will happen.

"Ok, let's go kid"

Miss Middleton is there, not knowing what's happening right in front of her "Agent Gibbs, that's completely irregular. You can't..."

"Stop me" he says before leaving with the kid.

"Director Sheppard, I have to make a complaint against Agent Gibbs. He can't…"

"Try if you want, Miss Middleton, but I can assure you, Lexi will never be safer than she is now"

Jenny Sheppard leaves. She knows it's a mistake that Gibbs gets so attached to the little girl. But she is not going to change his mind. Not after all he is been trough with his family. In fact, she knew this will happen five minutes after she saw Jethro interact with Lexi. And she can bet her life, this is going to work, they need each other.

Meanwhile, Gibbs is in Abby's lab. He still has Lexi with him

"Mmm… Gibbs"

"Abby…"

"You know you have a …well, a… in your arms?"

"It is called a kid Abby, and I know it. Lexi, this is Abby. Our lab tech"

"Is she a vampire?" asks the kid hiding her face again in Gibb's neck

"Eh, I'm not a…"

"She only likes wearing black, kid. You'll like her"

"Do you like her?"

"Of course he likes me. I'm his favourite here"

"I like her"

Lexi looks to Abby. She's still unsure about the Goth.

"Do you have something for me?"

"We found a fingerprint in the bat. Belongs to P.O Burns but"… she stops trying to make the information more interesting

"Abby, I don't have all the day"

"You're such a killjoy…."

"I'm getting old here. Talk or there won't be a Caf Pow in a week"

"Don't you dare…" he shot a glare and the Goth shuts up "There's no record of Jesse Burns before he enlisted 6 years ago. Our victim reinvented himself"

He takes Lexi's hands and leaves

"Ungrateful!"

"Good Job" Abby he shouts from outside.

After ordering the team to discover who Burns really is, Lexi and Gibbs go home. There, they work in the boat for a couple of hours. Lexi is a natural with tools. She enjoys a lot the job. They are still immersing in the construction of the boat when someone arrives. It's Jenny

"Jenny? What are you doing here?"

"I promised Anne Middleton I'll have an eye on you"

"So, you're spying on me"

"You can say that, yes."

"I have to go to the bathroom, mister Jethro"

"Upstairs, Lexi. And it's Jethro"

"You're good wit her"

"I've been there before. I know how to take care of a child"

"I know, but in case you need some help, I'm here"

"Last time you…"

"Don't finish that sentence Jethro or I'll swear…"

"Are you threatening me?"

"What do you think?"

He doesn't answer. He only looks at her intensely. Then he grabs her arm and pulls her close as he lean over and kisses her. She pulls away

"We can't"

"Because we work together?"

"Because there is a kid looking at us" she answers signalling Lexi with her finger. Is then when t he noticed the girl is crying

"What's wrong, sweetie?

"It was an accident. I haven't had time. I really wanted to go to the bathroom, please don't be mad at me. It won't happen again. !

Jenny and Gibbs go where Lexi is crying

"It's ok, Lexi. Jenny can you…?"

"Of course. Come with me."

Jenny changes Lexi in what she believes are Kelly's old clothes. The girl is skinny and the pants are too big for her.

"You know what? Tomorrow, you and I are going shopping. You need clothes."

Lexi smiles "Really?"

"Yeah"

"But now, I think it's bedtime"

"I'm not tired"

"Lexi…" they heard from the door

"Ok"

They put the kid to sleep. Tow minutes later, she's sound asleep. They close the bedroom door

"I better go home"

"You can stay"

"Jethro…"

"Thanks for coming" he says a bit hurt

"Your welcome" she sighs and it's about to leave when she turns around and kiss him with passion "See you tomorrow. Have her ready at 10"

She leaves letting Leroy Jethro Gibbs with a surprise expression in his face but wide smiling.

TBC

_I hope you enjoy the story. Next chapter we will know who Lexi and Jesse Burns really are._


	6. Ben and Alexia

Author's note: _I know it's been like centuries after my last update. I'm so sorry for having you waiting so long. Let's just say that my life have been keeping in the way of writing. I'll try to compensate you. Promise. I just hope you are still interested in the story after all this time. Feedback is welcome. And remember, this is my first story written in English, so if you found any mistake, feel free to tell me._

Author's note 2: _I'm not sure that what Abby does is possible. Just humor me and let's imagine it can be done._

Next morning, the team was working when Gibbs arrived

"Where's little monster, Boss?" asked Tony

"Her name is Lexi and she's with Director Sheppard"

"Ahh, already tired of playing Daddy?"

"Don't you have anything to do, DiNozzo?"

"Hmmmm yeah, Boss"

"Then, DO IT!"

Jenny Sheppard arrived about an hour later with an excited Lexi

"Jethro, look" she says getting Gibbs attention

"Wow!!! you're beautiful, Lexi" the little girl smiles at him

"And Jenny has bought me a teddy bear. It's white and it has a red ribbon and it's cool because it has a pocket with my name and...."

"Wow, wow, calm down sweety"

"Oh, sorry"

"Don't apologize Lexi it's.."

"A sign of weakness"

"How come you know this?" Asks Gibbs

"Jenny told me". He looks directly to Jenny

"Ok, guys you have to work and this lady and I have a meeting in my office"

"You've heard the Director. Let's go to work"

Jenny and Lexi are about to leave when Abby arrives

"Cool, you're here" she looks at the child "Oh my .... is that one of this teddy bears that...?"

"Abby, do you want something or you only want to talk about an stuffed animal?" Says Gibbs

"Oh, yeah.. Lexi do you want to help me with a little project?"

"What project?"

"Nothing dangerous, I promise. Just you and me, redecorating my lab"

"Rede... rede.."

"Redecorating... I want to change the pictures on my wall and I've had an idea. But I need your help"

Lexi looks at Gibbs. She's not sure about Abby and needs the man reassurance.

"What do I have to do?"

"Only take your shoes off and get dirty"

Lexi's eyes are wide open now

"Really? Can I go, please?? Pretty please?"

"Yes, please, Gibbs" says Abby with puppy eyes

"Ok. You can go"

"GREAT!!!!!"

"But first, you have to change your clothes" Says Jenny

"Come on. I'll be here in a minute. Wait here" Lexi takes Jenny's hand and leaves to get changed.

"Ok, Abs. Now, tell us... what is really up to you?" Ask McGee

"Timmy, Timmy... think about it. We need to identify Lexi, don't we? Because as you should remember officially she doesn't exist, so..."

"Abby, I'm getting old here" says DiNozzo

"Tony, shut up"

"Thanks, Ziva"

"Yeah, whatever, you were saying?"

"As I was saying before Tony opened his big mouth... we need to identify Lexi. The easier way is taking her prints, but she's a little scared, you know, the lab, ink, all the machines... too serious for her, so I've came with an idea. I'm going to take her foot and hands prints and compare them with all the hospitals' baby files and then I'll pray to find a match. This way she feels save and I can change my lab decoration."

Gibbs stands up, approaches Abby and kisses her head

"Good girl. I'm going to see if she's ready"

Minutes later, Abby and Lexy went down to the lab. When half and hour later Gibbs goes to the lab, he founds both on them covered on paint and laughing.

"Lexi, lunch time".

"I'm not hungry"

"Lexi..."

"Ok"

"Clean yourself first."

"Do I have to do it?"

"Yes. And you too, Abs".

"But..."

"No buts. Shower. Now. Both of you. But first, I want to have a talk with you, Abs."

"Are Abby in trouble?"

"What..? No, she's not. Promise."

"Ok."

"Ask Ziva where the shower is. Abby will be upstairs in a minute."

When the girl is out of the radar, he finally asks

"Do we have a match?"

"Yes. I had to tell Lexi that the computer beeping was an alarm clock."

"And she buy it?"

"She's five, of course she buy it."

"And her name is..".

"Alexia Marie Jurgerson. Daugther of Michael and Sophie Jurgerson. He was a marine."

"Was?"

"Deceased. Iraq. Before Lexi were born."

"Mother?"

"Died in a car accident when Lexi was seven months old. The girl dissapeared the same day. Police always believed that she was in the car but couldn't find her."

"They lose a baby girl and did nothing? What are we missing?"

"Police report also says that ther was a third person in the car. They found blood belonging to this person ID as Ben Jurgenson, Michael's brother, and guess what???"

"He dissapeared the day of the accident?"

"Bingo!!!"

"So... Jesse Burns and Ben Jurgerson probably were the same person."

"That's up to you to find the answer"

"Thanks, Abby."

"You're welcome"

"Now... go shower."

"Aye, aye, Sir"

Abby leaves to take a shower and Gibbs goes to the Director's office.

TBC


	7. The Gibbs family

Before entering the Director's office, Gibbs makes a stop in the squad room,

"DiNozzo, David, McGee, I want you to find anything you can about Michael Jurgenson and his family, and I want it done yesterday,"

Not waiting for an answer, he takes the stairs two at a time and throws the door open,

"We have an ID,"

"Good afternoon, Director Shepard! Can I come in? I have something really important to discuss with you," mutters the woman sitting behind the desk,

"I'm can hear you," he says, rolling his eyes.

"Really? Are you telling me that next time you will actually knock the door?"

"Jenny…"

"What do you want…." she seems to think before finishing "Jethro?"

"We have a lead on Burns' case,"

"A lead?"

"We know Lexi's real name and who her parents were,"

"Were? Are they—,"

"Both of them are dead. I have the team looking for other relatives,"

"If they find her family...."

"I know," he said grimly, not wanting to think about it.

"By the way, where is she now?"

"Trying to look like a person again,"

"Meaning?"

"You better not visit the lab in, let's say a week."

"Oh, God!!! That bad???" she cringes visibly at the thought,

"Worse," he answers smiling at the image of the two girls covered in paint. Just then, they heard a knock on the door and the little girl comes completely clean.

"Lexi, come here" says Gibbs signalling the sofa. The girl approaches him and sits on his lap, "I need to ask you something,"

"It was Abby's idea," she bursts,

"What?"

"I didn't splash the paint on the corridor wall. I told her it was forbidden, but... I can clean it if you want," she rambles.

"That's not what we wanted to know," says Jenny "but thank you for the information,"

"Are you going to yell at Abby??? Don't be angry, please, we were just..." she begins to get nervous

"No, no sweetie. She's not in trouble."

"Lexi, look at me. Abby we'll be fine, ok?? Nobody will hurt her, or yell at her or anything like that," She nods, "Now, I need to know something. Did Jesse call you anything different from Lexi?" She thinks for several seconds before answering.

"Little brat, stupid kid, big mistake...." Jenny and Gibbs look at each other. The Director knows exactly what he's feeling but he needs to stay focused.

"What I want to know is if you have a name other than Lexi."

"Oh, you mean when he shouted 'Alexia Marie come here ASAP' or 'I swear I'm going to break your neck'?"

"Alexia Marie is a pretty name."

"I prefer Lexi. He only called me Lexi when he wasn't angry."

"Did Jesse have any friends?"

"I don't know."

"No?"

"I wasn't allowed to stay in the house when a visitor came....." Lexi is visibly upset, "can we go, now? I want to go home." Gibbs looks Jenny asking for her permission "Go".

"Aren't you coming?"

"Sweetie, I have work to do," the girl looks at her sadly.

"Jenny..."

"Ok, I'll take some files with me and we can leave."

Minutes later, the three of them stepped out of the office and went home but not without Gibbs giving the team the direct order to phone him as soon as they have information about Lexi's family. Soon after arriving, Lexi is sound asleep, so they put her in the bed. They spend part of the afternoon in the living room working, till the door bell begins to ring. Gibbs open the door only to find Anne Middleton there.

"I was told I could find you here. I wanted to check on Lexi,"

"Of course come in. She's sleeping now."

Gibbs walks her to the living room.

"How is she doing?"

"It's being hard for her. All she knew was a basement and abuse. Sometimes she seems to be fine, but sometimes she has this sad look,"

To Gibbs Miss Middleton is an annoying woman asking a lot of questions. But he understands that she's just doing her job. Suddenly, they heard a scream and someone crying. Gibbs and Jenny quickly go upstairs to Lexi's room. The girl is sitting on the bed very scared. Gibbs approaches her. She's shaking and she has wet the bed again.

"It's ok, Lexi. We are here. Calm down." He says hugging her. She slowly gets calmer. Gibbs looks at Jenny and she immediately knows what to do. She picks Lexi up and takes her to the bathroom while Jethro changes the sheets.

"You know, Lexi? We better take a shower. It's too hot here and you're sweating," she says not wanting to embarrass the child. Anne Middleton is leaning against the doorframe, looking them interact with a smile on her face. Minutes later, Lexi goes out the bathroom wearing a green shirt with SEMPER FI written in yellow letters. Gibbs looks at her surprised.

"I told her, you'll like it. She wanted to have something special to make you happy,"

"I love it," he says smiling at the kid and Jenny.

"It's getting late and I have other families to visit. I'll contact you in a few days," says Miss Middleton.

"Yeah, I better leave too," they heard Jenny saying,

"Stay, please," begs Lexi

"I have to go home,"

"Jenny..." she sighs but doesn't fight them "Ok, I'll stay," she knows this is a mistake, they are taking a dangerous path, but she can't help herself, she need to be here for them.

"Thank you," mouthed Gibbs.

Gibbs walks Anne Middleton to the door. When he comes back to Lexi's room, he smiles at the scene. The girl has fallen asleep again hugging Jenny who is caressing her hair.

TBC


	8. Jen and Jethro

_Author's note: No case in this one. Only Jen and Jethro. I've change the rating of the story just to be safe. Thanks to my beta TomorrowNeverCame_

He keeps contemplating them until Jenny decides that she's had enough.

"It's not that I mind you looking at me, but the whole night in this position is not my idea of resting. Help me to get up without waking up her,"

He approaches them and separates Lexi from Jen gently. Then takes her hand and helps her to stand. Without letting her hand, they go out of the room and go down to the basement, where he pours her a glass of bourbon

"Jethro, we have to talk,"

"About what?"

"Lexi,"

"What's the matter with her?"

"You are attached to her," it's obvious that he's not going to make it easy.

"I'm attached to a lot of people who I shouldn't be," he replies almost whispering.

"What do you mean?" she asks raising her eyebrow,

"Do you really want to go to there? You wouldn't like the answer,"

Jen sighs and runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

"What the hell do you want from me, Jen?" He asks angrily,

"I want nothing from you,"

He turns around and picks up his tools, deciding the conversation has ended. He doesn't want to face this again.

"I want you," he hears her saying suddenly and turns around, both of them shocked by what she said.

Two steps are enough for him to come to her. The he stops and, taking her face in his hands, kisses her with passion. Letting go of all the feelings he's been keeping for himself these last days, weeks, even moths. She answers the kiss with the same passion.

They break for a moment and he looks her beautiful eyes and for the first time, both of them are smiling.

She pulls him closer and kisses him again. The second time being different but as hot and passionate as the first. He holds her from the hips and pulls her closer. It has been a long time since they have kissed each other and there's urgency in their kissing.

He leaves her lips for a moment and begins to kiss down her neck. She moans at his touch. It's difficult for them to keep control of the situation.

"Jethro… bedroom," she whispers, barely able to speak.

With difficulty, leads them out of the basement, still kissing her, and takes her to the bed where he lays her softly. He looks at her a second before lying down on her and he kisses her again while he caresses her body. He can't stop touching her; he's spend too much time trying to control himself. And seeing her response to his caresses, he is sure that she feels the same. He only separates from her to pull her blouse over her head and remove bra. When he goes to work on the skirt, Jen stops him,

"My turn," she whispers,

He allows her to help him to undress. First, the t-shirt. Then she looks for his trousers and opens the zipper. Jethro gets up a moment to finish undressing, while she does the same.

Then he lays on her again, and caresses her whole body, taking his time at her belly.

"Jethro…,"

On hearing her saying his name, he knows it's time. He places himself and, looking at her eyes, he enters inside her. After a long time, they are doing what both wished. To be themselves, enjoy each other making love. For a few moments, they are Jen and Jethro again, not Director Sheppard and Agent Gibbs.


	9. What's a Gibblet?

_Author's Note: Next chapter. I wasn't very happy about it, but __someone told me that it's fine, so I'm going to believe her. Thanks Tomorrow. Feedback is always welcome. I like to know if you still like the story._

Hours later, Gibbs wakes up on having heard light knocks on the door. He gets up, puts on his boxers and opens the door to a very tired Lexi.

"Can I sleep with you?" she begs

"Can't sleep?" she nods and Gibbs thinks about it a moment before saying yes.

"Ok, but wait here a moment" Lexi smiles, "I am going to look for Tony and come," she says and goes running towards her room. The agent goes back to his bed and wakes up Jenny with a kiss

"Hummm… it's morning already?"

"No, but you better put some clothes on,"

"Are you kicking me out of your bed, Agent Gibbs?" she raises her eyebrow in surprise,

"Lexi is going to sleep with us, and unless you want to traumatize her for life, it will be better that you dress,'

"Can't move," she says lazily

"Jen, really, any other moment I'd be more than happy to have you naked in my bed, but Social Services is visiting me every five minutes and I don't think that appearing without clothes in front of a minor will help that they keep on cooperating with us," Jenny still doesn't move "Ok, I get it, you are going to force me to bring it, aren't you?" He brings the underwear and one of his t-shirt that he takes form the drawer "Don't get used t it, Madam Director,"

Jenny sticks out her tongue while she gets dressed, "We'll see, agent Gibbs,"

Once dressed, Gibbs opens the door and allows Lexi, who is accompanied of her teddy bear, to enter. Gibbs looks at her.

"You named your toy Tony?"

"Abby says it's a great name."

"I'm sure DiNozzo will be thrilled. Let's go to sleep,"

Lexi climbs into the bed between them. Soon, her breathing slows with sleep and Jethro and Jenny soon follow her.

Gibbs wakes up a second time this time to the sound of his cell phone. He looks at the name on the screen before answering.

"McGee, do you know what time is it?" he asks, beyond annoyed.

"Sorry, Boss. I know it's early…" Gibbs could swear he heard listened the young agent gulp as he nervously started,

"Early? It's five in the morning," he says getting impatient,

"Yeah, but… it's important," McGee defends, wanting more than anything to go to sleep himself,

"Then talk,"

"We found Lexi's grandfather. He lives in Maine,"

"Call him in the morning,"

"Not necessary. Well, it is but, we don't need to phone, he's came DC two days before Burns' death,"

"He's here?"

"Yeah,"

"Bring him in first thing in the morning,"

"Ok, Boss,"

"And McGee…,"

"Yeah?"

"Get a life!!!!" He adds before putting down the phone,

Gibbs looks one last time the phone and tries to think. Unfortunately, he's not the only one who has heard the phone ringing.

"McGee?" Jenny asks. Gibbs simply nods "What did he want?"

"Not here,"

"Jethro…"

"Not here, Jen," he says signalling the sleeping form of Lexi with his head. They get up and go downstairs.

"Want some coffee?" He asks beginning to prepare it,

"Are you going to ignore my questions?"

He pours two cups of coffee and sits "Lexi's grandfather is in DC,"

"Oh," She sits next to him and touches his arm, "You knew this could happen,"

"She doesn't know him," he points out, "but they're family,"

"Don't do that. Don't torture yourself. You don't even know if he will want her back,"

"She is his granddaughter for God's sake!!! Of course, he will want her back" he growls,

"Don't raise your voice!! I'm not the one who is taking her away," she snaps at him, "Jethro, look at me. I know it hurts, but you have to think about what's best for her. Promise me you'll wait till you talk to this man,"

"Only if you promise me you won't leave me this time,"

"I'm not going anywhere" she assures him, moving into his arms and kissing him**. **Just then, they heard someone giggling. They break the kiss to see a smiling five year-old girl,

"Abby was right!"

"What about?"

"Gibbs and the Director will make cute Gibblets someday," she answers trying to imitate the lab tech "By the way, what is a Gibblet?" she asks.

Jen can't help but laugh seeing Gibbs astonish face "ok, Lexi, let's get ready before his head explode. He has work to do and I need to go home to change and have a talk with a certain young lady who works in the lab,"

Letting Gibbs recover from the impression, they go to get ready.


	10. William Martins

_Author's note:__ Here we are again. This chapter is about Lexi's grandfather and Gibbs' feelings. It's a hard day in the office for our favourite agent. Please comment if you like it. Thanks to my beta for helping me._

When Gibbs arrives at the office this morning, he founds the others agents chatting. All of them stop once they saw him stepping out of the elevator. His facial expression was easy to read today, he didn't even want to think about the conversation he was about to have.

"Morning, Boss" greets DiNozzo "Mr Martins is waiting in interrogation room 2,"

Gibbs only nods. He takes a sip of his coffee and leaves saying nothing. The three agents look at each other worriedly,

"That can't be good," says McGee, "he's making this case personal,"

"Come on McGee, this is Gibbs we're talking about! He's always the perfect professional. No feelings keeping in the way of duty,"

"Who are you trying to convince, Tony?" asks Ziva, "He's very attached to that girl. You can't really think that this situation isn't affecting him. After all, he is human."

"He was sleeping," suddenly burst McGee,

"Huh Probie?"

"When I called him he was sleeping,"

"Don't be stupid. He never sleeps,"

"Well, he was. In fact, he was annoyed I woke up him. And by the tone he used, I don't think he was alone,"

"Ha, that proves you're wrong. He'd never have a woman in the house while Lexi is with him,"

"I didn't say it was a woman,"

"You're wrong anyway, McGoo,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm the Senior Field Agent, and because I say so,"

"Very mature, Tony,"

"Guys…" Ziva, unsuccessfully tries to interrupt,

"You know, McGee, you need to learn a lot to…"

"GUYS…"

"What?" they both ask at the same time,

"Director Shepard is here,"

"Very funny Ziva, but if you think…," Tony begins to say before seeing the NCIS Director just in front of him, "Uh, hi! Director. Do you need anything?"

"Have you seen Agent Gibbs?" she inquires,

"He's interviewing Mr Martins, you know Lex…," just then he is aware of the girl's presence. "room 2, Ma'am,"

"Tell him I want to see him in my office as soon as he finish,"

"Yes, Ma'am,"

"Come on, Lexi. Let's go to find Abby," Jenny says as she leads the girl away.

Jenny leaves and the three agents to do some paperwork, trying distract themselves. This will be a very long day at NCIS Headquarters.

Meanwhile, in the interviewing room, Gibbs tries to keep his emotions to himself. In front of him, is a confused man. About 65 with thin white hair and wide rimmed glasses.

"Mr Martins?"

"Why am I here agent…?" he asks trying to adjust his glasses as if he were reading something,

"Gibbs,"

"Agent Gibbs, I don't understand why I'm here. Is there any problem? I've been retired from the Corps for 15 years now. What could NCIS want from me?"

"It's not about you, it's about your daughter," he says slowly, studying the man reaction to his words.

"Sophie? She died in an accident 5 years ago,"

"I know Mr. Martins,"

"Call me Bill, please,"

"Mr. Martins, Bill, what do you know about the accident?"

"Only what the police told me; that she had a car accident. Some drunk driver crashed into her car and she died,"

"Was she alone?"

"I don't know. I was in the hospital looking after my wife when the police came. My spouse was dying and I had just lost my only child so I didn't ask for the morbid details, you know? What has all this to do with me being here?"

"There were two people in the car with her that day,"

"Two people? I don't understand. What are you saying?" Gibbs takes a picture from the file and shows it to the man "You know this man?"

"That's Ben Jurgerson,"

"Are you sure?"

"I am not a fan of the guy, but he is Sophie's brother-in-law,"

"So you aren't close?"

"That boy's a walking problem. He has a bad character and is very violent. Michael tried to help him but he wasn't interested. What has he done now?"

"He's dead. He was killed,"

"And you think I have something to do with it?"

"No, but I'm interested in why you are in DC," Gibbs continues to study the man before continue, "You came here two days before the murder,"

"I'm here because someone called me and told me to come,"

"Who call you?"

"A former partner of Michael,"

"This partner has a name?"

"Stanley … Stanley something," Gibbs takes note of the name,

"Did he tell you what he wanted?"

"He only told me it was about Alexia, my granddaughter," Gibbs feels his heart breaking as he listens to the man. He sighs and finally speaks,

"We found her. She is been living with Jurgerson since the accident. She and Ben were with Sophie the day she died,"

"Thanks God! Can I see her, please?"

"Mr Martins, you need to know something first,"

"Is she alright?"

"She has a problem trusting people. Jurgerson had been abusing her but he was the only father she knows,"

"Son of a bitch!" the old man bursts. Then, he says more calmly, "I just want to see her, make sure he hadn't hurt her too badly. Like I said before, he was violent,"

"She's fine. Only scared of the world," The man nods. Gibbs stands up and motions with his hand for the man to follow him,

"Agent Gibbs, is she being taken care of?"

He answers the question with a simple "Yeah".

The rest of the way to Jenny's office is in silence. Gibbs stops in front of the door, for the first time in his life he is doubting, he doesn't know what to do. He looks at the man one more time and then knocks the door. The look does not go unnoticed by the elder man.


	11. Only a friend

_Author's Note: Chapter 11. Wow, I can't believe I've __already __wrote 11 chapters of this story. Things are tense in the office. Let's see what happens. Rem__ember, feedback is welcome. Tomorrow, thanks a lot!!!! _

Gibbs enters the office followed by Mr. Martins who can't help but notice the way the woman behind the desk looks the agent.

"Agent Gibbs,"

"Director, this is Mr. Martins. He's here to see Lexi,"

"She's downstairs in the lab with Abby. Take a seat, please," she motions to the chair in front of her desk while calling Cynthia, "asks Abby to come here with Lexi," she sighs before continuing, "and get me Anne Middleton,"

She has a quick conversation with the Social Services worker and makes plans for a meeting later this day. After doing that, she centers her attention on the older man sitting in front of her.

"I understand you want to talk about Lexi," she says, her voice strong though she's heartbroken inside,

"I know the basics, Ma'am. I only want to see her,"

"She'll be here in a minute," she answers stealing a glance at her lover,

"Thank you, Ma'am,"

The waiting is tense. None of them knowing what to say. They have to wait four long minutes before they heard a knock on the door. As Jenny gives permission to enter, they see a little bundle of energy going directly to Gibbs arms, and a smiling Ducky behind her.

"Abby needed to finish something so I was looking after her. I bring you back a charming, cultured, well-mannered young lady. Don't undo it, Jethro,"

"No promises, Duck,"

Ducky excuses himself and leaves. Before they can say anything Lexi takes Gibbs' and Jenny's hands, leads them to the sofa, sits on Gibbs lap and begins to talk

"Look what I made with Ducky," she says happily showing them a drawing, "this is McGee, this one is Abby, this one here is Ziva, and this one Tony," she says, pointing to different figures,

"It's beautiful sweetie," says Gibbs kissing her forehead, "but why does Tony have a big head?"

"Because Ziva says he's a big pigheaded pain in the ass," Gibbs smiles at listening to the girl, "and who are these three here?"

"That's Jenny, you and me, silly," she states. "You know, Ducky says McGee can make copies so I don't have to do the drawing again and this way you and Jenny can have it,"

"That's very thoughtful," Jenny says, smiling down at the beaming girl,

As they talk, forgetting the world around them, Mr. Martins observes the scene carefully. He can see how the Director and her agent are talking to each other only with their eyes, how Gibbs is caressing the girl's hair and how Jenny and Jethro hands are linked. And most importantly, he can see the wide smile that Lexi has on her face. Just then, Gibbs seems to remember Mr. Martin.

"Lexi, I have to talk with you,"

"I don't want to talk about Jesse," she says hiding his face in Gibbs chest,

"Why do you think this is about Jesse?"

"Because every time one of you says we have to talk, you ask about him. I don't want to talk about dad anymore."

"It's not about him" Lexi raises her head, "You see this man there?" She nods, "Well, he's…"

"A friend," he hurries to say to Gibbs and Jenny's surprise "They have talked me about you and I wanted to meet the girl that has stolen Gibbs' heart,"

Lexi remains thoughtful a moment before answering,

"But that's Jenny, not me," Jenny blushes a little while Mr. Martins keeps observing the situation,

"My mistake. When they phoned me, I had the impression they were talking about you. Unless Jenny is five too?"

"She's a Director. You can't be a Director at five,"

"I think you are doing a pretty god job yourself. They are growing on you. They're almost ready to do whatever you ask them," He says looking directly at the adults on the office.

Not paying attention anymore and oblivious to the tension between the adults, Lexi stands up to pick the drawing that had slipped from her hand.

"Can I go ask McGee to copy my drawing?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you,"

"Jethro…" Jenny protests, already knowing it's in vain,

"I have work to do. We'll talk later," he says before leaving the office with Lexi at his side,

"He's quite a man, isn't he?" Mr Martins asks,

"You could say so,"

"And he loves Alexia," Jenny nods distractedly still staring at the door. "Can I ask you something, Mr. Martins?" He nods to her, "Why didn't you tell her who you are?"

Mr. Martins opens his mouth to answer only to be cut off by Cynthia announcing the arrival of Anne Middleton,

The moment Gibbs steps out Jenny's office, the first thing he sees is Miss Middleton, "Great," he thinks to himself, then he turns to Lexi and says, "Why don't you go play with Abby and I give the drawing to McGee?"

"Ok," the girl says running as fast as she can to the lab. Gibbs greets the social services worker and goes to find his team,

"Trace Jurgerson's unit and find someone called Stanley," he orders,

"is Stanely a name or a surname?" Tony asks,

"Do I look like I know, DiNozzo?"

"Understood. You heard the Boss, Probie. Let's find this guy!"

Not much time later, they find a lead,

"Bingo. We have him. Sergeant Gunnery Stanley Corns. He was in the same unit as Jurgerson in Iraq. He abandoned the Corps three months after Jurgerson's death,"

"Where is he, now?"

"Let me see. He's spent four years in jail for armed assault. He was release from prison two months ago. Report says he has an accomplice who was never found. Ummm… Boss?"

"Yeah, McGee,"

"According to the report, hi accomplice was Ben Jurgerson."

_Next chapter: Martins decision and Stanley Corns._


	12. Decisions part 1

"So… Jurgerson and Corns assaulted an armoured van," DiNozzo reads the report as they look at the screen, "they shot one of the guards and ran. Corns was arrested two weeks later in a bar completely drunk and talking nonsense about how he had a huge amount of money after the robbery."

"He confessed," continues Ziva "He explained all about the plan and Ben's implication in the shooting. Only police never found the accomplice and he spent four years in prison."

"Burns probably changed his name after the accident," says McGee "I guess he knew the police was after him. So they had the accident, Sophie died and he decided to change his and Lexi's identities. He tries to have a new life, but he can't control his temper. And we don't know how, but Corns finds Ben Jurgenson here in DC and decides to take revenge."

"Interesting theory," their heads snap up at the new voice to see Director Shepard in front of them, "but a theory won't solve this case. You need proof," She looks at Gibbs, "Agent Gibbs, do you have a minute?" He nods

"Conference Room?" she asks

As an answer, Gibbs begins to walk towards the elevator and Jenny follows him. Once in, he pushes the stop button and looks at her.

"Why are you here, Jenny?"

"Mr. Martins wanted to talk in private with Mrs Middleton," she says not taking her eyes off of him, she knows exactly what he is thinking. She closes the distance between them and passes her hand trough his hair, "it'll be fine, Jethro,"

"You don't know that,"

"I know," she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the cheek. Then he rests his forehead against hers. "Trust me,"

"How are you so sure?"

"Call it a woman's intuition," she says smiling

"It's hard, you know? She's been through a lot and…."

"Shhhhh…" she puts her finger on his mouth to interrupt him, "you're not the only one who is having a hard time. We'll get through this,"

"You talk like we were going to do this together,"

"We will," she says taking his hands in hers, "I promised you I'd be at your side no matter what happens, remember?" He looks at her and he can see in her eyes that she is telling him the truth. She has no intention of leaving this time.

"We'd better get out of this elevator or Abby's imagination will go off again," she says passing her hand though his hair one more time. She likes the feeling that simple gesture gives her, "and the last thing we need right now is an excited lab tech. She's bouncy enough with all that caffeine she consumes every day,"

"Well, truth be told, she won't be mistaken this time," says Gibbs kissing her gently as he pushes the button and the elevator is started. When it stops, they get out. Gibbs goes to the squad room with the team and Jenny goes to the MTAC to let Mr. Martins and Mrs. Middleton have some privacy.

"Find Corns and bring him in. I want to know how he knew about Burns," he orders and then he looks up at Jenny on the catwalk. After seeing her loving smile, he concentrates on solving the case.

_In the Director's office (same time as elevator discussion)_

"Mr. Martins, Anne Middleton," she introduces herself to the man, "I'm in charge of your granddaughter's situation,"

"I can say you are doing a great job," he says offering his hand

"Thank you," she says after shaking hands, "if you have any question before we start…"

"Only one," he says sitting

"Go on, Mr. Martin what do you want to know?"

"Why Alexia is living with federal agents instead of a foster home?" He asks "I mean, not that it matters. I can see they are taking good care of her,"

"Have you met agent Gibbs? If you have then you have your answer Mr. Martins. The moment the girl entered in his life the connection was there. She was so scared of everything surrounding her that I just couldn't separate them. I know it's pretty irregular but if you see them together, you'll know it was the right decision. It will be hard for them to part,"

"I don't want to separate them, Mrs. Middleton,"

"You don't… are you sure?" She asks, surprised at Mr. Martins, "it only will take a few days to have the documents ready and you can take her home,"

"She is home now. She's happy where she is. And I can't have her with me anyway,"

"Mr. Martins, please. Think about it a moment. You are her only living relative," She insists

"Mrs. Middleton, look at me. You see how my hands are shaking? It's caused by Parkinson disease. In a few years, I won't be able to take care of myself even less of a child. I can't put her through that, not after all that's happened. I won't do it,"

"In that case, we will put her for adoption,"

"Don't," he begs her "I'm her grandfather, I have a say in it. And I don't want her living with some strangers when she's perfectly fine where she is now,"

"You're suggesting…. Mr. Martins, are you aware that this is…"

"Completely irregular? Yes, you told me minutes ago, but let's be frank: you know as well as I that it can be done. Besides you said it was the right decision, so tell me what I have to do,"

"You are not going to change your mind, aren't you?" he shakes his head, "then this is my advise: get a lawyer and once you have the custody of the girl, make him write a legal document in which you appoint Agent Gibbs as a legal tutor of Alexia. And resign to her."

"Thank you, Mrs. Middelton,"

"Just be sure first that they want this too," she says, standing up to leave.

"Don't worry. I will," he says with a smile.

Both of them step out of the office. As they walk away Mrs. Middleton says something Gibbs doesn't understand, "Congratulations, Agent Gibbs," He looks at her surprised but he has no time to ask.

After that, Mr. Martins approaches him, "I have an issue to discuse with you and Director Shepard. Please, meet me at my hotel restaurant tonight at seven o'clock," He instructs, leaving Gibbs even more confused.

Hours later, while the team is working to find Stanley Corns, Lexi comes to the squad room.

"Jethro… can I," she stop abruptly. She looks, transfixed, at the image on the screen. As soon as she sees it, she turns pale and remains petrified. That is the image of a man she's been trying to forget.


	13. Author's note

I wanted to updated before going on Holidays but I hasn't been possible. I'll be on holidays till 10th August. After that, I'll update again. Have a great summer.

Icabot


	14. Decisions part 2

_A/N: I'm back. We are headin__g to the end. This time will know Gibbs decision about Mr. Martins idea. Guess what will be his reaction? _

On seeing her reaction, Gibbs approaches Lexi and kneels down to talk to her.

"Lexi, do you know this man?" The girl doesn't answer but hugs him trembling. Little by little she calms down, feeling safer in his arms, but he still can't get her to talk about the man.. Frustrated, he takes her out of the bullpen, not without shouting, "Find me this guy … NOW!!!"

The agents look each other with determination and start to work.

Hours later, they still have nothing. Gibbs' mood is worsening every minute, he only relaxes after seeing Jenny who comes to look for him for their appointment with Mr. Martins.

When they arrive to the hotel, they soon see the older man seated waiting. On having seen them, he gets up to greet them.

"Thanks for coming," he says indicating the table, "sit down, please."

"What is all of this about?" asks Gibbs, impatient as always.

"I have been talking with Miss Middleton about Alexia. She says that in a few days everything will be ready so that I could take her home with me,"

"When will you do it?"

"I won't,"

"WHAT?" exclaims the agent raising his voice a little too much, "Are you crazy?"

"If I'm allowed to explain myself …" before Gibbs could jump down his throat again, Jenny takes his hand to calm him, "I'm old and ill, agent Gibbs. It won't be long before I'm incapable of doing even simple tasks, never mind caring for a child! But you can take care of her,"

"You are kidding, right?" Not wanting to believe what he's hearing,

"Not, I'm completely serious. Mrs Middleton is already informed about my decision. There will be no problem on the Social Services part. What I need to know now is if you and your partner are ready to have Alexia with you forever."

Gibbs looks at Jenny and then to the man. Not saying a word, he gets up and walks away.

"You know? Of all the ways in which I imagined that this conversation would finish, this is the only one that it had not occurred to me."

"He needs time," Jenny told him softly, still shocked herself at the offer to keep the child.

"I don't understand. I saw him in the office with her. It is obvious that he adores her."

"It is complicated. He needs to process what happened, but don't worry, we both love her and you will have the answer you wish."

"I don't want more suffering for Alexia."

"I know," she answers him seeing the sadness of the man, "if you'll give me a moment,"

"Go on,"

Before leaving, Jenny tells him one last thing. "he'll come around. I'm going to talk to him. Just stay here." the man nods and she goes out looking for Gibbs. She finds him in the driver seat of their car, looking out at nothing. She enters and sits the other side.

"So tell me. What's the matter with you, Jethro?"

"He wants to dump her,"

"No, he doesn't. He's offering her a better life. Just what you promise Lexi the day you meet her. You love her. You've been scared to loose her from the very moment he appeared. He's offering all you've been wishing these last days. So now tell me, what's really bothering you?"

He sighs defeated "What if……….?" he begins to say his look fix on the wheel.

"Jethro?"

What if I can't protect her, Jenny? What if…?

"All of this is about what happened today in the squad room, isn't it?" She asks forcing him to look at her, "Jethro, I know what you went through with Shannon and Kelly. But that wasn't your fault. And Lexi being paralyzed in front of the man who killed her dad isn't either. You have to stop torturing yourself and begin to think about what you want. Do you want this?" He nods, "then, come back to that restaurant and tell Mr. Martins that you accept his offer. Are you feeling better now?"

"You always make me feel better,"

"Who would imagine that Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a softie," she teases, leaning over to kiss him,

"If you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you," he growled back,

"Just remember that I know everything you know,"

"I still can beat you in a fight,"

"I've forgot about Gibbs ego," she says rolling her eyes, "talk to Mr Martins and then we can pick Lexi up. Where is she, by the way?"

"Abby,"

"Isn't tonight Abby's bowling night?" He nods, "You left a five-year old with a bunch of nuns who like bowling?"

"Would you prefered DiNozzo o McGee?"

"Uh, no,"

"She'll be fine. I'll be quick about it," He steps out of the car, enters the hotel and sees Mr. Martins waiting. He approaches the man and says, "prepare the documents," then turns on his heel and leaves. Mr Martins smiles as soon as his astonishment ends.

Back in the car, the couple are about to, in Jenny's words, "rescue their child from Sister Rosita's hands" when Gibbs' phones rings.

"That was Ziva. They have Corns,"

TBC


End file.
